The Lighter
by eppiyaaaa
Summary: Satu diantara seribu dan hanya dua kali dalam satu dekade. Yoongi harus membuka misteri dibalik dirinya sendiri. Membalik satu persatu, menelisik mata demi mata, untuk mencari tahu siapa dirinya. Dan Jimin. /MinGa/BTS/NamJin/TaeKook/Hoseok/M/ AlphaOmegaverse
1. The long road

Yoongi menatap pinggiran jalan yang dengan cepat terlewati dari balik kaca mobil yang dikemudikan ayahnya. Bibirnya mencebik malas saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan dari dua saudaranya yang lain, Namjoon dan Jungkook. Mereka meributkan hal-hal tak masuk akal yang tak dimengerti Yoongi dan kadang memelankan suara mereka saat Yoongi melirik mereka. Aneh, pikirnya. Tak ambil pusing lagi, Yoongi melirik ayahnya yang sibuk menyetir.

"Apa masih jauh?", tanyanya malas. 2 jam perjalanan, dan pingganya sudah terasa kebas akibat terlalu lama duduk. Sang ayah meliriknya sekilas, "Ntahlah. Aku pikir sebentar lagi.", jawab ayahnya.

"Dasar.", umpatnya pelan. Ditatapnya lagi pinggiran jalan disampingnya, menyenderkan kepala pada jendela dan mendekap tangannya didada. Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa, tiba-tiba, ayahnya yang super sibuk mendadak mengajak Yoongi dan dua saudaranya pergi. Dan tidak memberitahu mereka kemana arah tujuannya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang irit bicara. Lagipula, Yoongi terbiasa hidup tanpa banyak bicara pada keluarganya. Ayahnya selalu pergi terlalu pagi saat Yoongi selalu bangun terlalu siang. Namjoon, adik laki-laki pertamanya juga tidak banyak bicara. Apalagi Jungkook, yang tipikal anak cuek dan tidak peduli apapun selain makanan dan dirinya sendiri. Memejamkan matanya, pikiran Yoongi melayang pada waktu dimana Namjoon mendadak menghilang dari rumah saat kelas 2 SMA. Dan baru kembali dua tahun setelahnya. Yoongi baru semester tiga diperkuliahannya saat itu, karena kesibukan dan segala macam tetek bengek perkuliahan lainnya Yoongi baru sadar Namjoon tidak ada dirumah pada minggu ketiganya menghilang. Anehnya, ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Seakan-akan peristiwa hilang dan kembalinya Namjoon saat itu adalah hal yang wajar, hal yang terlampau biasa. Saat itu Yoongi selalu menatapi punggung pintu Namjoon yang tak pernah dibuka dan selalu tidur lebih malam dari biasanya untuk menyadari Namjoon benar-benar tak kembali selama dua tahun itu. Dan, anehnya lagi, Yoongi tak ingat kapan tepatnya waktu Namjoon pergi dan kembali. Dia seperti ' _whoosssh'_ menghilang, dan ' _boom!'_ mendadak muncul di dapur rumah dipagi hari Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya untuk minum.

"Hyung.", pundaknya ditoel sedikit. Dengan malas membuka mata, Yoongi mendapati Jungkook menyodorkan cokelat batangan padanya.

"Terima kasih.", ucapnya singkat lalu menatap cokelat itu terheran heran. Setahunya, Jungkook bukan tipikal orang yang suka memberikan makanan pada orang lain. Jungkook terlalu tidak peduli pada orang lain. Terlalu bocah untuk berbagi dan terlalu pelit untuk berbaik hati menawarkan makanannya sendiri. Diliriknya Namjoon, yang ternyata menggenggam banyak cokelat ditangannya. Namjoon menghitung cokelatnya sambil menyusunnya didalam tas.

"Makan saja hyung. Dariku.", ucapnya, lalu nyengir bodoh.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berdecak dan meletakkan cokelat itu didalam saku, terlalu malas untuk memakannya.

"Ayah, apa kita masih jauh?", tanya Jungkook pada ayah mereka. Jalanan masih panjang, rumah-rumah dipinggir jalan sudah hilang sejak tadi dan absennya penunjuk jalan membuat tiga saudara itu bingung kemana sang ayah akan membawa mereka. Pemandangan dikiri kanan jalan hanya hutan hijau dan gelap yang membentang.

"Kau takkan menjual kami kan?", sambung Namjoon tak jelas. Jungkook tertawa dan ayah mereka terkekeh kecil.

"Sebentar lagi.", ucapnya bertepatan dengan beloknya mobil mereka kearah kanan jalan. Masuk ke sebuah pekarangan luas dan sebuah papan kayu besar bertuliskan _Old House._ Terbelalak, Yoongi menatap barisan rumah yang mendadak muncul dipinggiran jalan kecil itu. Diujung jalan, tampak bangunan mewah nan megah yang dikelilingi pagar bercat merah tinggi. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi masuk kedalam halaman bangunan itu. Ternganga, Yoongi mendapati ratusan orang berseliweran dengan seragam, tas, bahkan buku ditangan mereka. Mobil berhenti, sang ayah memanggil mereka untuk keluar.

"Menyenangkan bisa kembali.", ucap Namjoon lalu menyeringai kearahnya, mengambil tas dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Jungkook menepuk kecil bahunya lalu mengikuti Namjoon.

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini.", ucapnya membalas perkataan Namjoon.

Dengan bingung, Yoongi mengikuti mereka.

"Yoongi, welcome to the _Old House_ nak.", kata ayahnya lalu menepuk bahunya ringan.

Yoongi menggeram, merasa dipermainkan dan dibodohi oleh keluarganya sendiri. 

_Mereka harus menjelaskannya._

Binar cahaya biru berpendar disekitaran tangannya tanpa Ia sadari. Seperti kunang-kunang yang muncul diwaktu malam, binar itu terbang terbawa angin dan _tak seorang pun disana menyadari bahwa binar itu akan membawa mereka pada suatu cerita yang panjang._


	2. Light

\--

Old House adalah sebuah sekolah. Begitu yang Yoongi tahu dari seragam, anak-anak remaja yang berkeliaran dengan buku ditangan, dan beberapa tulisan yang tertempel didinding. Ayahnya menuntunnya pada sebuah ruangan dilantai dua gedung utama sekolahan itu. Sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah sepertinya, mengamati tulisan 'HEADMASTER' pada plang papan nama yang ada diatas meja. Mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi empuk disana, Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak meledak saat melihat raut ekspresi ayahnya yang sangat berbinar. Penyebabnya ya adalah seseorang yang duduk dibalik meja kepala sekolah itu. Sang 'Headmaster' sendiri.

"Aku ingin pulang.", bisik Yoongi terlampau keras pada ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Nak Yoongi.", Sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum lembut padanya. Mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Ya.", balas Yoongi menyalaminya lalu kembali duduk.

Kembali menatap ayahnya, Yoongi dengan tega mengayunkan kakinya mengenai sepatu ayahnya.

"Berperilaku yang baik, Yoongi.", balas ayahnya. Yoongi hanya berdecak kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ayahnya. "Mr. Snow, senang bertemu anda lagi. Senang sekali setelah sekian lama.", ayahnya tersenyum lebih lebar dari saat pertama masuk keruangan itu. Mr. Snow, Kepala Sekolah, lalu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mengibaskan tangan keudara seolah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Ayah Yoongi.

"Aku juga, Mr. Min. Senang juga akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi. Lighter, benar?", Yoongi mengernyit mendengar jawaban Mr. Snow. Ayahnya lalu tertawa. "Benar. Biru laut. Indah sekali sewaktu dia lahir.", Ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Sebentar.", ucap Yoongi menyela. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa itu Lighter? Dan, kenapa kita disini?", Yoongi berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi sedari tadi dengan otak jeniusnya. Kedua orang tua didepannya ini sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa tujuannya berada disana, apa kepentingannya dan beberapa hal lainnya. Mr. Snow lalu tertawa.

"Aku tebak, ayahmu pasti tidak pernah memberi tahumu tentang hal ini kan? Right, Mr. Min? Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada anakmu?", lanjutnya bercanda. Sang ayah terkekeh.

"Dia terlalu berharga, sir.", balas ayahnya dengan ringan.

"Aku butuh orang lain untuk menjelaskannya. Dia terlalu 'manusia'.", lanjut ayahnya lagi.

Mr. Snow lalu mengetukkan jarinya berulang pada bagian atas meja, mengeluarkan raut berpikir diwajahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan hal ini. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh, dan aku sangat benci dibodohi. Jadi, tolong, jelaskan padaku.", geram Yoongi. Merasa tak sabar akan tingkah Mr. Snow yang rasanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau kuat, Yoongi. Dan itu luar biasa. Kau mungkin tak menyadari apapun, tapi aku bisa lihat bahwa kau benar-benar berharga untuk ukuran seorang omega.", ucap Mr. Snow dengan pelan. Mata Yoongi menatap tepat pada Mr. Snow. Beranjak dari kursinya, Mr. Snow berdiri dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari lemari. Melemparnya keatas meja dan buku itu tergeser tepat didepan Yoongi.

"Kau bisa membukanya.", titah Mr. Snow.

Meskipun ragu, Yoongi tetap menuruti kata pak tua itu. Sampul buku itu berwarna oranye cerah unik, sedikit kusam pada bagian ujungnya, dan beberapa bagian isinya sedikit mencuat.

Halaman pertama, Yoongi mendapati barisan kalimat dengan huruf yang tak dimengertinya. Diliriknya Mr. Snow dan ayahnya yang sudah mulai terlarut dalam obrolan ringan.

Halaman kedua, Yoongi terkejut mendapati cahaya seperti kunang-kunang menyembur keluar berwarna seperti kuning keemasan. "Gila.", bisiknya. Pendar cahaya itu hanya berada disekitaran halaman kedua. Menatap pada judul halaman, Sherin A. Eigh. Yoongi berpikir, sepertinya itu adalah nama. Mengingat dibawah judul itu, deskripsi seseorang tertulis dengan jelas romanisasinya dan sebuah poto tertempel pada sudut kanan atas halaman. Seorang lighter. Pendar kuning. 35 tahun. Sudah mendapatkan mate. Deskripsi pelangi, awan, dan Himalaya. Itu yang Yoongi baca dari biodatanya. Membalik halaman lagi, Yoongi mendapati tampilan yang hampir serupa dengan halaman pertama. Namun, pendar cahaya yang muncul adalah hijau perak. Membaca sekilas biodata yang tertera, Yoongi lalu membalik halaman lain satu demi satu. Terkadang berhenti lebih lama pada satu halaman untuk membaca deskripsi yang tertera dengan jelas. Pendar cahaya itu jauh lebih menarik baginya, sebenarnya. Tapi deskripsi deskripsi yang tertera entah kenapa sedikit mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Berhenti pada satu halaman, Yoongi menyadari bahwa pendar yang keluar sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain. Yoongi sedikit tersentak saat pendar itu melayang dan jatuh ke lengannya lalu 'pop!' menghilang. Pendar itu berwarna perak dengan biru ditengahnya. Saat Yoongi melihat pada bagian bawah foto yang kosong, tertera apapun selain sedikit deskripsi berisi hujan, tetesan air, pinus, dan rumput kehijauan. Dengan bingung, Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. Membalik halaman sekali lagi untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang mengisi halaman tersebut.

Deskripsinya berisi banyak hal. Dan yang paling menonjol dan bercetak tebal adalah tulisan omega.

"Omega?", ucapnya lantang mencoba menarik perhatian kedua orang tua didalam ruangan itu.

Mr. Snow tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akhirnya sampai pada bagianmu.", kata Mr. Snow.

"Apa maksud dari omega? Dan kenapa hanya halamanku yang tidak memiliki pendar cahaya?", tanya Yoongi. Dielusnya bagian halaman yang berisi deskripsi dirinya. Laut. Pantai. Dan hutan bakau. Itu isi deskripsi dirinya.

"Kenapa hutan bakau?", bisiknya. Pikirannya terbawa pada kenangan masa kecilnya yang dinilainya agak buruk. Kilasan mengenai kakinya yang terjebak diantara lilitan akar hutan bakau. Teriakan minta tolongnya pada suasana lengang kala itu. Dan Jimin.

"Jimin.", bisiknya lagi, tanpa sadar. Kepalanya terangkat, tak lagi memandangi buku.

"Ayah. Jelaskan padaku.", ucapnya pada ayahnya. Napas Yoongi sedikit memburu. Kenangan masa kecilnya beseliweran tanpa diminta dikepalanya. Menjambak rambut, Yoongi berkata kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang.

"Kau omega, karena statusmu omega Yoongi. Hutan bakau, sesuai yang tertulis dideskripsimu, kau melambangkan hutan bakau. Mengendalikan mereka, bagian dari mereka, dan jantungmu adalah saripati mereka.", jelas sang ayah. Tersenyum menenangkan, ayahnya lalu menepuk pundak Yoongi.

"Selamat datang di Old House, nak Yoongi. Sekolah ini akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Asal usul dirimu, apa dirimu, dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini. Hidupmu disini bergantung pada heat. Aku yakin kau belum mengalaminya karena kau adalah the Lighter. Pengendali cahaya.".

Yoongi lalu menatap Mr. Snow yang baru berbicara padanya. Mencoba memahami semua yang baru terjadi.

"Apa itu heat? Dan kenapa aku bergantung pada heat? Kenapa pula aku harus berada disini? Kuliahku rampung sebentar lagi. Ayah?", Yoongi menggertakan giginya. Mendadak, halaman deskripsi miliknya mengeluarkan pendar cahaya. Kaget, Yoongi melempar buku itu jauh dari depannya.

"Wow. Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu.", bisik Mr. Snow.

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun.", ucapnya.

"Ya, kau melakukannya.", sahut ayahnya pelan. Ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan entah bangga entah heran. "Kau mengeluarkannya sekali dulu saat baru lahir. Dan kau tumbuh menjadi 'manusia' normal. Meski terkadang aku melihat pendar-pendar itu disekitaran rumah, aku yakin kau hanya tak sengaja mengeluarkannya.", jelas ayahnya lagi.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, lalu menatap tangan itu. Digenggamnya tangannya sendiri, lalu membukanya perlahan. Yoongi melihat pendar cahaya sedikit demi sedikit muncul diudara diatas telapak tangannya, menutup tangannya dengan cepat, Yoongi lalu membuka lagi dan pendar cahaya itu muncul banyak sekali lalu membentuk sebuah bola cahaya. Menghempaskan tangannya, bola cahaya itu menggelinding diudara dan kemudian pecah saat menyentuh sebuah patung pajangan didekat mereka. Pendar cahaya itu menyebar satu persatu diudara, seperti kunang-kunang namun berwarna biru.

"Woah.", Yoongi menatap tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ayahnya berdiri, lalu menepuk pundaknya. Mr. Snow hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Yoongi masih merasa pikirannya melayang pada pendar cahaya yang membentuk bola sebelumnya. Merasa jatuh hati pada pendar itu, dan merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Nadinya serasa menggelegak, darahnya mengalir deras. Kepalanya pusing saat itu juga dan hal terakhir yang Yoongi ingat adalah sebuah pendar perak cahaya yang tertangkap matanya, jatuh lagi ketangannya dan menyentuh ujung jari telunjuknya.

\--

Jauh didalam hutan yang gelap, pohon dengan batang tertinggi yang pernah ada sehingga cahaya matahari sulit menapaki bumi, seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang terang berdiri dengan dua kakinya diatas sebuah batu besar. Matanya menangkap satu pendar cahaya berwarna diantara semua pendar perak miliknya. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti arah pendar cahaya itu yang bergerak mendekat kearahnya. Diulurkannya tangannya, menyentuh pendar cahaya itu.

'Whooshh!'

Angin bertiupan dan pendar cahaya peraknya lenyap, menyisakan satu pendar berwarna itu diujung jarinya. Menatap kearah dimana angin itu berhembus, lelaki itu melompat dari batu. Mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala berbulu putih gading. Langkahnya dengan perlahan berubah menjadi secepat angin mengikuti pendar cahaya berwarna yang menarik hatinya.

Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

\--


	3. A story

0000000

Dihidup ini, dunia tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Yoongi selalu berpikir normal sejak ia kecil. Makan makanan biasa, masuk sekolah dasar, lalu lulus hingga melanjutkan sekolah sampai kuliahnya sekarang semester 6, Yoongi bahkan tak pernah memikirkan apapun yang macam-macam selain fokus pada kuliahnya dan cepat cepat mencari pekerjaan.

Namun pagi ini, dunia seolah menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Yoongi terbangun oleh suara berisik asing dan langsung membuka matanya detik itu juga. Bulu-bulu halus yang lembut dan berwarna kecokelatan mengenai sudut matanya. Terkejut, Yoongi lalu terduduk dan menyadari bahwa Ia baru saja tidur dengan serigala yang besar.

Dengkuran serigala yang masih tertidur itu bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Terusik dengan gerakan rusuh Yoongi yang sibuk turun dari tempat tidur, serigala itu membuka matanya. Menatap Yoongi yang tengah berbalik untuk memasang sepatunya.

"Hyung."

Yoongi terdiam mendengar suara itu. Lalu tepukan sampai ke pundaknya.

"Yoongi hyung.", Yoongi merinding mendengar suara Jungkook didalam kamar itu. Jelas saja Yoongi takut, meski baru saja terbangun, Yoongi sadar hanya ada Ia dan serigala tadi dikamar tersebut. Yoongi lalu menoleh. Dan jantungnya serasa copot saat melihat Jungkook duduk ditempat tidur, memandangnya dengan heran.

"Hyung mau kemana? Masih pagi loh.", kata Jungkook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Serigala tadi kemana?", tanya Yoongi mengindahkan perkataan Jungkook. Diliriknya lagi sekeliling kamar, memeriksa apakah serigala itu tadi hanya khayalannya atau serigala itu berubah menjadi Jungkook. Rasa-rasanya, pernyataan yang terakhir terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Disini lah.", jawab Jungkook sekenanya. Jungkook lalu berbaring kembali dan menarik selimut sampai kepinggang.

"Apa maksudmu, Jungkook?", tanya Yoongo lagi. Mendadak, terdengar suara-suara ribut diluar kamar itu. Sirine berkumandang setelahnya, dan Yoongi langsung melihat kearah pintu. Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke pintu kamar. Kemudian, pintu diketuk.

"Jungkook. A-16.", teriak Jungkook saat suara ketukan dipintu semakin keras.

"Min Yoongi?", ucap suara itu.

"Dia disini dan dia aman. Kalian bisa pergi.", balas Jungkook lagi. Suara ribut diluar mendadak senyap, dan sedikit Yoongi bisa mendengar bisik-bisik diluar sana. Bersandar pada meja kecil disamping pintu, Yoongi menatap Jungkook bertanya.

"Dia harus berada diasrama lain secepatnya. Dia O, agak sedikit membahayakan kalau dia berada diasrama A.", balas suara itu lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Akan aku usahakan.", jawab Jungkook, tangannya sedari tadi berpegangan pada kenop pintu dan tangan lainnya menempel pada pintu. Seperti menahan apabila akan terjadi dorongan dari luar. Menghela napas lega saat mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, Jungkook lalu berbalik dan menatap Yoongi.

"Duduk. Aku akan jelaskan.", titah Jungkook lalu menunjuk kasur.

0000000

"Jadi hyung, kita serigala. Dengarkan aku dulu.", Jungkook menghentikan Yoongi yang akan mengatakan sesuatu. Jungkook lalu menunjuk Yoongi lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di mulutnya sendiri.

"Kita serigala. Aku serigala. Dan kau juga, serigala. Bagaimana itu bisa tejadi, aku pun tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Seperti yang aku sebut tadi, aku A. Alpha. Kau O, omega. Apa bedanya? Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti. Aku belum bisa jelaskan tentang hal itu, terlalu rumit.", Jungkook lalu berjalan dan berhenti didepan jendela. Sedikit menarik tirai, mengintip, lalu menutup tirai itu kembali.

"Kau agak berbeda hyung. Kau the Lighter. Pemancar cahaya atau entah apalah namanya, tapi kau tetap serigala. Ayah memberi tahuku sesuatu tentang kelahiran dalam setiap 10 tahun, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti.", Jungkook berbalik lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Yoongi, berakhir dengan berubahnya sosok tubuhnya menjadi serigala. Sosok itu berbulu kecokletan, berbadan gemuk besar, dengan sedikit surai emas dibagian bawah perutnya. Yoongi tercekat. Namun entah insting atau apa, tangannya terangkat dan langsung mengelus bagian atas kepala bentuk serigala Jungkook.

Yoongi mendesah, entah kenapa perasaannya nyaman. Tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan adiknya sendiri, tak pernah senyaman ini. Yoongi lalu meraih bagian tengkuk Jungkook dan secercah cahaya keluar dari tangannya, melingkupi bagian kepala Jungkook. Yoongi terpejam, menikmati bagaimana cahaya itu sedikit menerpa wajahnya. Dibukanya mata, dan yang ditatapnya adalah sosok manusia Jungkook yang terkagum melibat cahaya itu. Yoongi lalu berdehem, dan cahaya itu langsung menghilang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun.", ucap Yoongi sambil menggeleng. Jungkook lalu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini, Jungkook. Dua hari ini, aku seperti orang gila. Rasanya seperti mau meledak saat melihat cahaya itu muncul begitu saja diudara. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kuliahku sesudah ini. Apa aku harus tinggal disini juga?", Yoongi berbisik saat mengatakan itu, lalu menunduk. Setelah lama memendam, Yoongi bisa lega dengan menceritakan itu kepada Jungkook. Meskipun hubungan mereka selama ini seperti orang tidak dekat, mereka tetap saudara. Tetap sedarah, sekandung.

"Kau harus tinggal disini hyung. Ayah sudah mengurus semuanya. Aku akan membantumu pindah ke asrama O.", jawab Jungkook. Yoongi lalu tersenyum dan tertawa, mengusak rambut Jungkook yang kecokelatan sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, dongsaeng."

0000000

Sementara itu, Namjoon terdiam diluar kamar Jungkook. Niat awalnya adalah untuk menjelaskan pada hyungnya itu apa yang terjadi. Kedahuluan Jungkook memang, tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak jelas. Namun, mendengar bagaimana Yoongi bercerita pada Jungkook membuatnya sedikit merasa sedih. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu membekas dibenaknya. Sedikit tahu apa yang dirasa Yoongi saat ini, pasti Yoongi merasa sangat kebingungan. Yoongi baru mengetahui tentang kebenarannya diusia yang cukup tua, 22 tahun. Mungkin sedikit sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, pikir Namjoon awalnya. Sebenarnya, Ia agak kaget saat tadi mendengar Yoongi seperti pasrah saja dengan keadaan. Tak seperti dirinya dulu. Namjoon harus mendapatkan pelajaran khusus karena dirinya menolak kehadiran serigala didalam dirinya. Sempat merenung didepan pintu kamar Jungkook, Namjoon lalu memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _Kau harus bertahan, hyung._

0000000

Yoongi sampai diasrama O sore hari itu. Jungkook hanya mengantarnya didepan pintu karena aturan asrama. Alpha dilarang masuk ke asrama O. Untungnya, ada penjaga asrma disana yang akan menunjukkan jalan pada Yoongi. Melambai terakhir kali kepada Jungkook, Yoongi lalu masuk kedalam asrama.

"Nah ini kamarmu.", Seokjin, penjaga asrama O membuka pintu kamar dengan nomor 171. Kamar itu terlihat luas dari luar. Kasurnya menghadap jendela. Meja, kursi, dan lemari tersusun dengan rapi didalam kamar.

"Jadi aku hanya tinggal meletakkan barang saja?", tanya Yoongi saat dirinya menaruh barang bawaannya yang hanya sebuah tas ransel berisi baju, topi, jaket, dan mantel diatas meja.

Seokjin mengangguk. Seokjin menarik tirai jendela kesamping kiri dan kanan. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Yoongi yang berdiri canggung disamping kasur.

"Iya. Terserah kau kalau mau menambah barang didalam kamar ini. Air kamar mandi terkadang macet, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Hanya jangan membuat keributan saja. Dan, tombol pertolongan heat ada dilaci nomor dua meja itu.", Seokjin menunjuk meja dibelakang Yoongi.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan padaku, atau pada pengurus asrama lainnya. Larangan keras disini, jangan membawa masuk alpha.", Yoongi hanya mengangguk mendengar Seokjin. Setelah memberi tahu beberapa hal lainnya tentang kantin, tempat cuci, dan ruang televisi, Seokjin pamit dan meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri.

Yoongi menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Yoongi sudah punya kamar sendiri disini. Privasinya bisa sedikit lebih terjaga. Dan satu lagi, Yoongi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, untuk mencari tahu lebih lengkap mengenai The Lighter. Dan alasan lainnya kenapa Yoongi bisa berakhir di Old House.

0000000

 _Hai guys. Buat kalian yang sengaja baca ff ini, atau nggak sengaja baca, pertama aku mau bilang makasih banyak udah mau baca ff ini meskipun nggak jelas wkwkwk. Kedua, aku mau bilang maaf karna aku tahu menurut kalian ceritanya masih pendek bgt dan gak jelas mau dibawa kemana jalan ceritanya hahah._ _Sebenernya, ini ff udah lama ada dipikiran aku jalan ceritanya. Tapi baru berani aku tulis sekarang, karna baru dpt juga gimana mau endingnya hahah._ _So, buat kalian yg ngefollow ff ini, aku mau bilang makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya dan pls jgn berhenti percaya sama aku kalo aku bakal tetep lanjut ff ini sampe end._ _See u on the next chapter~~~_

 _p.s judul aku ubah The Lighter karna jadinya fokus cerita lebih ke Lighter-nya daripada Old House-nya._


End file.
